1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a container that allows for controlled dispensing of particulate material. The invention has particular utility for use in connection with controlled dispensing of very fine powder, such as a cosmetic powder, and will be described in connection with such utility, although other utilities are contemplated, including, for example, controlled delivery of powdered spices, pharmaceuticals, dyestuffs and other particulate or powdered materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Many of the powders used as cosmetics are lightweight powders with small particle sizes. As a result, these powders can be easily dispersed during use. Although a “fine” or “loose” powder is desirable for use as a cosmetic, it also has the undesirable consequence of becoming difficult to control in use. As a simple example, a user may find it difficult to control free powder and in the process may drop some of the powder on his or her clothing.
Conventional sifter jars transfer small amounts of powder from a storage container through a sifter each time the jar is turned upside down transferring the powder to the surface of the sifter. Frequently, users will open a cosmetic jar only to find that the cosmetic powder billows and disperses in an uncontrollable fashion. This powder can and frequently does find its way into hinges and other small mechanisms causing undue friction and premature wear.
Traditional sifter jars also can become clogged with powder. This may necessitate the removal of the sifter and cleaning by the user. During this process, care must be taken not to disperse the powder contained in the jar. Moreover, some of the cosmetic powders are expensive and loss during removal and cleaning of the sifter is undesirable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a powder-dispensing jar which does not rely upon a sifter type principle for operation, but which nevertheless controls the use of the powder in such manner that a user dispenses only a limited amount of the powder upon demand and which thereby eliminates an unintended dispersal of the powder.